The Devils Secret
by DarkSonictheDevil126
Summary: Ever since the accident with Cosmo and Chris, Sonic has been having flashbacks of a strange life, a life that felt like his own... Introduction on chapter 3
1. Introduction

**DATE: APRIL 9, 3234 LOCATION: PLANET LOFUU TIME: 6:37**

**Hey guys it's me. So I for go to write the prolonge for this story so its on chapter three. Sooooo enjoy the opening. **

story is on pause

_Well that's it for this chapter. If you like it, please follow or put a comment below. I hope that it isn't to bad because I'm not the best at this sort of stuff but I do what I can. Explanations will be made in the next chapter and I never give up._

_ Before you read the next chapter, think this...**Lets test 'em out.**_


	2. The Arrival

**DATE: APRIL 10, 3234 LOCATION: PLANET LOFUU TIME: 18:24**

**(piano music) (SLAM) "**Vector! Hey! Hey Vector! Heeeey!" Cried Charmy as he bursted through the front door of of the restaurant still on until someone answered. Espio took one good look at him and was immediately disgusted, as was everyone else there.

He was covered in as to what looked like black soot from the surrounding area that was once a vast fruit forest. He smelled of rotten garbage and spoiled meat like a dog would when he came home from a long day of hunting. Water was dripping from his soaked body and mud was shooting off his wings as he flew across the room to the piano.

Charmy chanted on and on until he was right in front of Vector's face. "Whaaaaaaaaat", he roared when the sound (and the smell) was to much for him to take. However, as he said this coustumers poured out onto the streets and back to their homes.

"No! Wait, don't go! I'll get rid of 'em I swear! This is a bar and I'm a bouncer!" But it was to late. The door was shut and there was not a coustumer in sight. Vector dropped to his hands and knees and pounded his fist on the floor. "That, was the most people we've ever had here. EVER! And now there gone. All of them."

He then looked up at Charmy. He was sitting on the piano with his witted little smile, the smell still reaking off his body. "What're you so happy about ya bad luck charm?" Vector ask him in a calm yet PO'ed way (For all you noobs out there that PO means pissed off)."I have some great news Vector, it's abou-", " You're not telling me any good news until you clean up yourself and this entire bar! Got it?" Vector yelled shaking the place. "But-" Charmy said in confusion. "No buts. Get to it."

*. *. *.

"There" Charmy said in exhaustion. The entire place was like a shiny pebble that looked even prettier in water. "I'm all done." he then fell flat on the floor and fast asleep.

"He didn't have to clean up that hard, did he Vector?" Asked Espio half-asleep. He was watching Charmy for about an hour and it had gotten pretty boring. "I'll do any thing to shut him up. I wasn't really in the mood to hear what he had to say in the first place." replied Vector. "Hmm. Well, I'm gonna go meditate." Espio said as he walked off.

Vector took in a deep breath and listen to the silence in the bar. He was used to it. Being a bar owner and a detective was frustrating at times. Some would say they go good together, and others would think otherwise.

**(door creaks open as bell rings) **Suddenly the door to the place opened. Vector looked up. There, stood a young man in a black cloak. He wore white gloves that we're slightly tattered. One holding the door open and the other at his side. On his feet were (if one could make out from the soot that covered them) red and white shoes that had a golden buckle. His eyes glowed like the stars in the night sky, and the emerald irises glistened with freedom and determination. And if you an eye as sharp as the sun, you could just see a sinnged blue under the cloak and on his legs.

"Welcome!" Cried Vector in a voice that nearly woke up Charmy. "Take a seat. I'll be with in a moment."

_Well that's it for this chapter. If you like it, please follow or put a comment below. I hope that it isn't to bad because I'm not the best at this sort of stuff but I do what I can. Explanations will be made in the next chapter and I never give up._

_ Before you read the next chapter, think this...**Lets test 'em out.**_

_**P.S. **if you don't know who I was describing in the last paragraph, Sonic would consider you a slow-mo. _


	3. Hello Water

**DATE: APRIL 10, 3234 LOCATION: PLANET LOFUU TIME: 19:54**

He stood in the door way for a minute or so, slowly scanning the bar. If anyone in the planet knew him like the back of their hand,they could see that's something was off about him. Vector for some reason felt this way, but he didn't know why. Still, he got up be hind the counter, ready for the order.

"You had a clean out didn't you?" Said the boy as he closed the door behind him. Vector was caught off guard by this. How could he tell? "Was he in the middle of it?" the boy said looking over to Charmy.

"Actually," vector replied nervously,"he's the one who caused it. So I made him clean it up."

story is on pause

_Well that's it for this chapter. If you like it, please follow or put a comment below. I hope that it isn't to bad because I'm not the best at this sort of stuff but I do what I can. Explanations will be made in the next chapter and I never give up._

_ Before you read the next chapter, think this...**Lets test 'em out.**_


End file.
